A Different Kind of Battle
by Proforce
Summary: After over a year, the sequel to "Red Squad"! With Pikachu still weak from her ordeal, Ash is unable to do any kind of battling or training. But when a contest comes up that offers the chance at rare and valuable pokémon, how can he resist? Songsfic.


"A Different Kind of Battle"  
Author: Robert Brown  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Nintendo,  
Game Freak, and/or 4 Kids Inc. (except where noted, in which case   
they were created and copyrighted by me or by another and I have  
permission to use them). The author hereby gives permission for   
this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as   
long as (1) no changes to the story are made without my express   
written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to   
profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated, it   
will be considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
Author's Note: OK, OK.... This is going to be really different for me. For  
the first time ever, I'm writing a songfic. For those of you who aren't quite  
sure what that is, most of this story will deal with songs. Unlike most other  
songfics, I'm not limiting myself to just one song. All the songs that appear  
in this fanfic are off the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD(even though I was sorely  
tempted to use the song "Two Perfect Girls" from Totally Pokémon), are  
the copyrighted property of their respective songwriters, and are reprinted   
here without permission. Two important notes though. First, I was kinda lazy   
and didn't want to type down all the lyrics, so I copied them from my friend   
and fellow OPL Elite 4 member Gobrianna at her site:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/gobrianna2/master.html  
  
Second, I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to explain some of this, so it  
may appear a bit confusing. I apologize for this, but I did my best. For   
instance, anything in parentheses are sung in the background as the main   
character is singing. This is why I normally shy away from something like   
this, but the results of this fic become very important in later stories.   
Please bear with me this one time. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.... At   
least, I hope I do.  
  
Also, I must apologize for taking 13 months to follow up "Red Squad".   
But when you lose your job, fall down a few flights of stairs, your best   
friend ends up getting evicted and has 4 days to move, well, priorities get  
realigned rather quickly; and I do mean quickly. Now however, I'm ready to  
resume the Saga of Praichu stories, so here we go....I just wonder how many  
fans are still interested.....  
  
#2  
  
It had been a day since Ash had faced off against the boss of Team   
Rocket and his mysterious pokémon, Mewtwo. For the entire day, Ash had  
been almost impossible to live with. He had bragged to everyone who would  
listen, even to Professor Oak, who was more than a little skeptical. But  
with Brock and Misty as eyewitnesses, he grew as excited as Ash and demanded  
to know every single detail he could.  
  
But with the end of the first day and Pikachu still in intensive care  
at the Pokémon Center, Ash lost his attitude and withdrew more and more into  
himself. He appetite gradually left him until someone had to remind him that  
it was time to eat. He slept less and less, often spending the entire night  
by Pikachu's side. "I've never seen anyone so dedicated to his pokémon,"   
Nurse Joy observed quietly.  
  
Brock nodded, his normal tendency to go absolutely crazy over Nurse  
Joy subdued. "Ash and Pikachu share a very special bond," he explained.  
"It goes way beyond a master-pokémon relationship. They're best friends."  
  
"Will he be all right if Pikachu.... I mean, you know that--"  
  
"Don't even say that," Brock interrupted. "Pikachu has to pull  
through; she has to. If she doesn't, then Ash won't make it either."  
  
Misty leaned against the doorframe after hearing Brock's words.   
"Ash is stronger than that," she tried to reason to herself, unconsciously   
wiping a tear from her cheek. "I know he can pull through anything. And   
Pikachu is just as strong as Ash is, just as stubborn too," she added with a  
smile. "They'll be fine, I know they will. They have to be."  
  
By the end of the fifth day, however, Brock's thoughts no longer   
mattered. Ash dozed by Pikachu's bedside, somewhere between sleep and  
consciousness, when he heard a small voice. "Pikapi."  
  
Ash's eyes snapped open as he looked to where Pikachu lay. Her eyes  
were open and though she looked very tired, she managed to smile weakly.  
"Pikachu?" Ash whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. He pulled Pikachu  
to him in a gentle hug. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Pikapi," Pikachu said, then drifted off back to sleep. But where   
before her sleep had been one of near death, this sleep was peaceful and  
restful, and Ash could tell the difference.  
  
He smiled softly as he lay Pikachu back down on the bed and tiptoed  
outside. "She's going to be fine," he said, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Misty smiled back at him and hugged him close. "That's great Ash," she  
whispered.  
Ash hugged her back and just enjoyed the feel of Misty in his arms. He  
could almost feel all the pain and fear washing away from him as they held   
each other.  
  
"Don't they make the cutest couple?" Nurse Joy asked Brock, but in a   
voice not quite low enough for the others not to hear.  
  
Ash and Misty pulled apart slightly, just enough to look in each other's  
eyes. A blush spread over both their faces and they hastily backed away from   
each other. "Me, with him?" Misty forced out past the lump in her throat.  
"You have got to be kidding me! Why would I want to be with this joke...."  
  
"I know you think I'm just some joke of a trainer who can't train his   
pokémon if his life depended on it,..." Ash's words from the elevator in   
Team Rocket's headquarters floated through her mind suddenly, breaking off   
her train of thought.  
  
"No wonder he thinks that way," she thought, turning away from them all.  
"Every time something comes up that makes me uncomfortable, I lash out at him.  
How has he put up with me for this long?"  
  
Ash stared after Misty as she walked away, his mouth hanging open like  
everyone else's. "Why didn't she finish what she was going to say?" he   
wondered silently. "It's not like she hasn't told me what she thinks of me  
before. What's so different now?"  
  
He shook his head slightly, chuckling under his breath. Then he found  
himself on the floor staring up at the worried faces of Brock and Nurse Joy.  
"What happened?" he asked, though his voice sounded weak and faint to his  
own ears.  
  
"You passed out," Brock said, gently pulling him into a sitting   
position. "You feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Ash said slowly, closing his eyes. "Just help me up."  
  
"You sit right there, young man," Nurse Joy said sternly. "I'm going   
to get you some warm soup and after that you are going to go right to bed.   
Now that your pikachu is going to be OK, you better start taking care of  
yourself."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ash said, then promptly passed out again.  
  
It took the remainder of the week for both Ash and Pikachu to feel well  
enough to travel. Even so, they were under strict orders from Nurse Joy not   
to do any battling for a few days. "I can't even train?" Ash whined when   
Nurse Joy broke the news to him.  
  
"Like you've ever trained before?" Misty countered, hoping for all the  
world that the words didn't sound as forced as they felt.  
  
Ash turned away in what seemed like anger, but he was actually smiling  
when no one could see his face. "I never thought I'd miss Misty teasing me,"  
he thought. "Maybe things can finally get somewhat back to normal."  
  
"Hey guys, look at this," Brock said, waving a paper he had picked up at  
the desk. "It says here that Bill is holding a contest nearby where he'll be  
giving out some of his rarer and more powerful pokémon."  
  
"A contest, huh?" Ash asked, turning his hat around. "What a great way  
to get back into the action."  
  
"Hold it!" Nurse Joy said, nearly stomping over to stand in front of  
Ash. "Didn't I just tell you that you're not allowed to do any battling?"  
  
"But Nurse Joy, it's not a battling contest," Brock protested.  
  
"It's not? What is it then?"  
  
"It's a singing contest."  
  
"Oh, well that's all right then."  
  
"Not if Ash enters it," Misty said with a smirk, the words coming easier  
now than they had before. "He'll be so bad everyone will think he's an   
injured onix or something."  
  
"Hey, you take that back," Ash said, taking an angry step toward Misty.  
"You've never heard me sing so how can you even say that?"  
  
"I don't need to hear you sing to know how awful you'd be," Misty  
sneered.  
  
Ash clenched his fist, his temple throbbing as he tried to control the  
anger he felt. "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you, won't I?" Without  
waiting for an answer, he closed his eyes and started singing a song his   
mother had often sung to him to cheer him up:  
  
"In the mornin' when you wake up  
Open your eyes to a new day  
Look around at the gifts you've got  
You've been so lucky along the way.  
  
Time to finish what you've begun  
Have the faith, you're the one  
Throw your hat high - up to the sun!  
  
Now you face your greatest test  
Use the lessons that you've learned  
Your goal is to be the best  
And claim the prize that you've earned.  
  
Ever since you were a young man  
You kept your eye on the master plan  
To reach for the top and touch the sky....  
It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly."  
  
As Ash reached the first chorus, he was completely lost in the song,   
the way he often was when he slipped away late at night, alone with only the  
nagging fears that he would never become Pokémon Master. No one knew about  
those nights, or about the times he's cried himself to sleep, only to wake   
up before the sunrise and get back into his sleeping bag before anyone found  
him missing. As he continued singing, his voice wavered only slightly:  
  
"You can do it if you really try  
You can do it if you really try  
Spread your wings, and learn to fly  
You can do it if you really, really try.  
  
Keep moving forward to stay alive  
Trust your heart, and you'll survive  
Follow your dreams, never let them die....  
It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly.  
  
You can do it if you really try  
You can do it if you really try  
Spread your wings, and learn to fly  
You can do it if you really, really try."  
  
Ash let his voice trail off, though he knew there was more to the  
song; he didn't know if he could sing anymore without breaking down. Then he   
remembered why he was singing it in the first place and opened his eyes. A  
blush started in his cheeks as he turned his hat back around and pulled it  
down over his face as far as he could.  
  
Misty was the first to speak. "Ash," she whispered in a hushed voice,  
"that was...that was beautiful. I take back everything I just said."  
  
"Why didn't you let us know you could sing?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash shrugged, but didn't look up. "It's not something I like to  
advertise. After all, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Master, not a singer."  
  
"I'll go get your pikachu," Nurse Joy said, blinking her eyes quickly  
as she walked away.  
  
"Umm, Ash," Misty began, but didn't say anymore when Ash didn't respond.  
She turned to make sure Togepi was safe and sound in her backpack and gather   
her thoughts.  
  
Nurse Joy soon returned with Pikachu, and the four friends left the  
Pokémon Center. "Where to now?" Brock asked.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm entering that contest," Ash said  
with a smile. "Besides, even if we don't win, it'll be great to see Bill   
again."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? I thought you were entering the contest."  
  
"Well, I am. I just thought the rest of you might like a shot at one  
of Bill's rare pokémon," Ash said, a crafty smile on his lips. "Who knows?   
One of them may even be a tentacruel."  
  
Misty immediately got starry-eyed. "A tentacruel! Really? Come on,  
why are you guys just standing around here? Let's win that contest!" She got  
behind Ash and Brock and started shoving them toward where the contest was to   
be held with Pikachu following along behind, shaking her head.  
  
When they got to the building, there was a huge crowd outside. They   
managed to slip through the crowd and inside the doors just as Officer Jenny   
closed them and stood against them. "All right, move along now," they heard   
her saying. "No more room inside so you might as well go home now."  
  
"Wow, look at that line," Brock said, gesturing at the people waiting to  
sign up. "Do you really think we have a chance against so many people? I   
mean, some of them have probably been singing their entire lives."  
  
Ash just laughed and turned his hat around, a determined look in his   
eyes. "I haven't backed down from a challenge yet, and I don't intend to   
start now."  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, flashing the victory sign.  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash said, picking her up and hugging her. "Let's get  
ourselves signed up."  
  
It took an hour to get to the front of the line, and they were all   
footsore when they finally reached the desk. "Hello there," a pretty young  
woman said as they approached her. "Will you be entering as a group or as  
soloists?"  
  
Brock took one look at her and immediately went into pretty-girl mode.  
But before he could say something stupid, Pikachu shocked him back to his  
senses. "Umm, what do you think guys?" he asked, glaring at Pikachu.  
  
"Well, we never exactly sang together before," Misty pointed out, "so  
maybe we should enter separately."  
  
"Works for me," Ash said, signing his name on the list. He moved aside  
so the other two could sign up. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Just head through the doors over there," the receptionist said,   
pointing at a nearby set of doors. "And you'd better hurry; they're about to  
start."  
  
"Thanks, miss!" Ash called, running through the doors with his friends  
right behind him. The room beyond was large and spacious, but was packed   
almost to capacity. The only thing in the room other than the people and   
pokémon was a two-foot stage set against the south wall. Bill stood on the  
stage, motioning to someone behind the curtain.  
  
No sooner had the doors closed behind them than the lights in the  
auditorium dimmed and Bill stepped up to the microphone. "Hello everyone," he  
said, wincing as he heard a screech of feedback. "I want to thank you for   
coming today. I know this will be rather unusual territory for most of you,   
but I assure you, the prizes are well worth it."  
  
He stepped over to a table where five pokéballs sat. "The five pokémon  
in these pokéballs are rather rare and all have the potential to be extremely  
powerful depending on the trainer, of course. I spent a long time tracking   
these pokémon down and I assure you, if you win one, you will be very pleased  
with them.  
  
"The contest will consist of two rounds. In the first, all of you will   
be singing the same song at the same time: the Indigo League theme. More than  
likely, you'll be singing it more than once, so don't stop until we tell you   
to. My fellow judges and I will be walking around, listening to all of you   
sing. If one of us taps you on the shoulder, you're out of the competition   
and must sit down on the floor. We'll keep doing this until only five singers  
and/or groups are left. Those five will move on to round two, the rules of   
which will be revealed at that time. Are there any questions?"  
  
As Bill waited for the crowd to settle down, two humans and a pokémon   
edged toward one of the exits. "We shouldn't have come here," Jessie   
muttered.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Meowth whispered. "When else  
are we going to have five rare and powerful pokémon all in the same place and  
all in their pokéballs?"  
  
"We just better get out of here before we get caught. Being around all   
these cops makes my skin crawl."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," James said, stopping. "Why don't we actually   
try to win this contest?"  
  
"I think you scrambled your brains this morning instead of your   
breakfast," Jessie said, hauling on his arm.  
  
"But I'm serious," James insisted. "Jessie, back when we were trying to  
get into Pokémon Tech, we used to sing that song all the time. I haven't   
forgotten the words, or how well we did together."  
  
Jessie allowed herself a small smile. "You do have a point," she   
conceded. "But what happens if we win? Won't we get recognized and arrested  
on the spot?"  
  
"Just trust me on this one Jess. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I'm game," Meowth said. "After all, with the way our luck has been   
going, this might be our only chance to get another pokémon."  
  
"Right," Jessie and James said together, then turned back toward the  
stage.  
  
Bill nodded crisply as the crowd finished talking amongst itself. "I   
know you're all anxious to get started, so why don't we begin?" He moved   
aside as the lights in the back of the stage turned up, revealing a band as  
they began to play.  
  
Ash smiled as the familiar tune washed over him. It was a tune he'd   
sung ever since he knew he'd wanted to be a Pokémon Master. With as much   
confidence as he ever had in a pokémon battle, Ash opened his mouth and sang  
with all his heart.  
  
"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land searching far and wide  
Each pokémon to understand the power that's inside  
  
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!  
It's you and me, I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon! Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!  
A heart so true, our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all...yeah...."  
  
Ash risked a look around as the first chorus came to an end. Only a few  
people had been eliminated, but as the second verse started, many people   
looked confused, and were quickly eliminated as they could not follow along.  
  
"Ev'ry challenge along the way with courage I will face  
I will battle ev'ry day to claim my rightful place  
Come with me the time is right, there's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream."  
  
From there on, the song continued with a few renditions of the chorus,  
but since only the band was playing, most of who was left missed the cues   
from the music and were eliminated. When the song had finished its first run  
through, only four singers and one group remained.   
"Well, this was unexpected," Bill said, talking into the microphone he  
carried with him. "It seems that we have our winners!"  
  
"All right!" Ash said, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm in the   
finals!"  
  
"Don't you mean, 'we're' in the finals?" Misty asked from right beside  
him.  
  
"You guys made it in?"  
  
"Of course," Brock said with a smirk. "One of the requirements of being  
an Indigo League Gym Leader is knowing that song inside and out."  
  
Ash chuckled a bit and shook his head. But before he could say anything  
else, another voice broke into their conversation, a voice that Ash wished he  
could forget ever hearing. "Well, well, if it isn't ol' Ashy-boy. Finally   
realize you can't catch any good pokémon so you're just trying to win one?"  
  
Ash clenched his fist, but actually managed to keep his temper in check  
as he whirled around to face the source of that voice. "What are you doing   
here Gary?" he demanded.  
  
"Pushy, aren't we?" Gary said with a smirk. "Oh well, I guess I can be  
gracious enough to let you know. Grandpa told me about this contest and I   
couldn't resist adding another great pokémon to my team, even though I   
obviously don't need to. It's not like anyone could beat me anyway."  
  
"Gary, Gary, he's the best!" Gary's cheerleaders chanted. "He sings  
better than all the rest!"  
  
"Oh is that so?" Ash stalked over until he was almost nose-to-nose  
with Gary. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle, right now!" In anticipation  
of the coming fight, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, sparks flying from her   
cheeks. "No way Pikachu!" Ash said, seeing the sparks. "You can't battle,   
remember?"  
  
"You two there," Bill's voice cut into their arguement. "There'll be  
no pokémon battles here unless you want to be thrown out."  
  
Ash and Gary glared at each other a moment longer, then Ash spun around  
and walked back toward Brock and Misty. He heard Gary toss some insult or   
other at him, but he paid him no attention. "It takes a bigger man to walk  
away from a fight," Brock said as Ash came near.  
  
"I'm not walking away," Ash said, glancing back at Gary. "I'm just   
choosing a different fight."  
  
"Now, if that's settled, would the finalists please come up on stage?"  
Bill asked, seeming just slightly flustered.  
  
Ash walked right up on stage, ignoring Gary's attempts to push past him.  
But when he saw the only group who had qualified, he immediately reached for a   
pokéball. "You!" he exclaimed, enlarging it to full size.  
  
"Take it easy, twerp," Jessie said, holding up her hand. "We're not   
here to cause trouble this time."  
  
"Wait a minute," Bill said, peering at her, "aren't you the ones who  
caused that pokémon to destroy my lighthouse?"  
  
"Team Rocket!" Officer Jenny said, coming in through a side door.  
"You're under arrest!"  
  
"Now hold on a second," James said. "I checked the rules and there's   
nothing in there that says we can't compete. If you have us arrested we can  
sue you for breach of contract, especially since we made it by the first  
round."  
  
"They're right," Bill admitted reluctantly. "Because we didn't catch   
them before they competed, we can't stop them now. But the rules also state  
that if you try anything during the contest--"  
  
"We won't," Jessie said, interrupting. "You have our word on it."  
  
"Like that's worth anything," Gary sneered.  
  
"You know how good our word is, don't you Ash?" Jessie asked,   
emphasizing his name and looking right at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu shuddered as images of what happened to her in Team Rocket's  
headquarters passed by her mind's eye. But through it all, it seemed that  
Jessie, James, and Meowth had kept their word. "Pikapi," she said, tapping   
the side of Ash's face. When Ash turned his head to her, she nodded and   
pointed an ear at the trio.  
  
"Yeah, we do owe them," Ash said, scratching behind Pikachu's ear,   
eliciting a soft "Chaa" from her. "All right, I'll vouch for you. Just  
don't make me regret it."  
  
"Thanks Ash," Jessie said with a genuine smile.  
  
"All right, now that that's settled," Bill said, mopping his forehead  
with a handkerchief, "let me explain the rules of round two. First of all,  
you won't all be singing the same song this time. In fact, each one of you   
will be singing a song of your own creation."  
  
"Our own songs?" Brock asked, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.  
  
"Oh yes, originality will be very key to winning. You'll have some   
help, of course. I've hired professional backup singers and choreographers to  
be of whatever assistance they can. Each of you will have a day to work with   
them and create the best show you can. I've booked five rooms at the local   
hotel, so none of you have to worry about that. Are there any questions?"  
  
"I have one," Gary said, stepping forward. "Who gets to go first?"  
  
"I was just getting to that, my boy. I have here five folded slips of  
paper. Each has a different number on it between one and five. Whichever   
number you draw is when you'll compete." Bill held out his hand and they all   
took a piece of paper with Jessie drawing for her group. "Now then," Bill   
continued, "if you'll please tell me what number you have?"  
  
"I got second," Gary said, seeming a bit upset.  
  
"Hooray, I got last!" Misty exclaimed. "This means I can see how   
everyone else does before I go!"  
  
"I got first," Brock said with a sigh. "That means I set the bar for   
the rest of you."  
  
"We're in the middle," Jessie said both to Bill and her teammates. "I  
guess that's not good or bad."  
  
"I'm right before you Misty," Ash said. "Not a bad draw for me either."  
  
"Think again Ashy boy," Gary smirked. "Since you're going after me, you  
can't use the same song I'm going to use."  
  
Ash rushed at Gary suddenly, nearly knocking Pikachu from his shoulder.  
"Don't you dare!" Ash yelled as Brock grabbed him. "You can't!"  
  
"Oh, but I can." With that, Gary just turned around and walked away.  
But before he left, he called back to Bill, "And the name's Gary Oak. You'll  
want to reserve your best pokémon in my name."  
  
"Ash, take it easy!" Brock said, just barely holding Ash back.  
  
"Yeah Ash, what's gotten into you?" Misty asked.  
  
"You guys don't get it," Ash said, pulling away from Brock. "When Gary  
and I were young, we were the best of friends. We'd made up a song about our   
friendship with the help of my mom. Now he's going to use it against me. And  
before you even ask, oh yes he would."  
  
Misty sighed, taking Togepi out of her backpack and holding it close.  
"Just when I think he can't get any lower," she said, shaking her head. "What  
are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing I can do about it," Ash said, distractedly reaching up and   
scratching Pikachu right between her ears. "That song's as much his as it is  
mine. I'll just have to use another song."  
  
"You mean the one you sang for us at the Pokémon Center?"  
  
"Yeah, probably, even though it was my mom who made up that song. Come  
on, we'd better check into our hotel rooms."  
  
"Excuse me, young man," Bill interrupted, pointing at Brock. "Yes, you.  
Brock was it? Well, you need to be here very early tomorrow if you want to   
get the most out of your time. You'll only have until nine tomorrow night to  
get done, no matter when you show up."  
  
"I don't think I'll need that long anyway," Brock said, shrugging. "But  
I'll be here."  
  
"Good luck to all of you then. I'll see you in six days."   
  
Later that night, Ash was sitting on his bed in the hotel room, some   
sheet music spread out in front of him. "I don't know, Pikachu," he said  
with a sigh. "I don't feel right about using my mom's song. But what other  
choice do I have?"  
  
"Pi chaa?" Pikachu said, jumping on Ash's lap. "Pikapi, chu pikachu  
pika pi chupika. Kachu...pika chu pichu ka."  
  
(Translation: "Say what? Ash, you always have a choice. Just...make   
the right one.")  
  
"You're right Pikachu," Ash said, hugging her into his chest. "I do   
have a choice." He looked at a folder he had set on the nighttable. In it  
was a song he had been working on for quite a while now, but he never felt it  
was good enough to express the feelings he wanted it to. But if it came down  
to it, it was something he could use.  
  
A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come on in," he  
called, putting Pikachu on the bed next to him.  
  
The door opened and Brock stepped in, looking a but worried. "Hey Ash,"  
he said, closing the door behind him. "I was wondering if you could do me a  
favor?"  
  
"Sure Brock, what's up?"  
  
"Well I'm kinda stuck on my song," Brock admitted. "I want to name each  
type of pokémon in some way, but all the good psychic pokémon just don't seem   
to fit in right."  
  
Ash chuckled as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Why don't  
you just write a song about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny," he asked. "I'm   
sure you'd have no trouble with that."  
  
Brock started to fall into pretty-girl mode at the mention of those  
names, but he shook himself out of it. "Be serious here Ash," he said,   
dragging a chair over by the bed and sitting down in it. "You know my   
biggest dream is to be a world-class breeder, and I want my song to reflect  
that. Besides, what chance do you think I'd have with either of them if I   
sang about how desperate I was to be with them?"  
  
"You can't get less than none," Ash thought, but knew better than to  
say. Instead, he said, "All right, let's see what you got."  
  
In the next room over, Misty was going through a dilemma similar to   
Ash's. "What am I going to do Togepi?" she asked her pokémon, pacing around   
her room. "I only wrote one song in my whole life. But if I sing it, then   
Ash will find out how I really feel about him."  
  
Togepi stared at its mom from the bed, feeling her sadness but not   
really knowing why she was sad. "Priii!" it sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Misty said, hurrying over to the bed and picking Togepi up.  
"Mommy didn't mean to make you worry. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Togi togi," the pokémon said, seeming a bit calmer.  
  
Misty sighed and sat down, rocking Togepi gently. "I wanted him to find  
out," she thought, "but not now, not like this. But I can't forfeit either.  
There just doesn't seem to be a way out of this one."  
  
The sound of a pokéball opening caught her ear, and she turned to look   
at her bag just in time to see Psyduck pop out. "What are you doing out here  
Psyduck?"  
  
Psyduck didn't say anything, just stood there looking at her. Misty   
started to get more than a bit unnerved by Psyduck's intense stare, then she  
noticed his eyes glowing a faint blue. "What are you--?" she began, before   
she stopped and stared off into space.  
  
"Togi?" Togepi asked, concerned, tapping Misty's arm, but Misty would   
not or could not respond. Misty was stuck in her own mind, watching a scene   
from just over a week ago....  
  
  
"If you think I'm going to tell you anything, you're crazy," Misty said,  
her anger rising. "Why don't you just kill us and get it over with."  
  
"As you wish, my dear," Giovanni said calmly. Without another word, he  
pulled the trigger.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing, Ash dived at Misty, shoving her  
out of the way and twisting in midair to protect Pikachu with his body. He  
closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that would take his life.  
  
"No!" Misty tried to scream, but the breath was knocked from her body  
as she hit the....  
  
  
Misty sank to her knees as the vision ended, nearly dropping Togepi as   
she trembled all over. "Ash," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye as   
she relived the fear and loss she had felt when she heard the gun go off. "Oh  
Ash, I can't believe I could've lost you.  
  
"But if I don't let you know, I still could," she whispered. "This is   
the right way, it has to be." So lost was she in her thoughts, she didn't   
even hear when Psyduck returned to his pokéball or see the slight smile he had  
on his beak.  
  
The next five days were a blur to them all. They were very nervous   
about how to make their stage shows look, but they were fairly confident about  
the whole thing. The only excitement came when James came running back into  
the hotel, muttering something about needing more tape. Thinking the worst,  
Brock had confronted James until James explained they needed it to mark the  
stage floor to know where to stand and how to move during their show.  
  
All too soon, the day of the contest was upon them. The auditorium was  
packed with spectators; some were here to hear the singing, others just to see  
the pokémon that were being used as prizes. Ash peeked out from behind the  
curtain and sighed. "I've never sung in front of so many people before," he  
thought. "I just hope I don't blow it."  
  
He looked at the folder in his hands. Both sets of sheet music were   
inside, and he still wasn't sure which one he was going to use. During his   
day to set things up, he had given the stage crew two different ways to have  
the stage ready. Just before he went onstage, he had to give the head of the  
crew his final decision. If only he knew what that would be.  
  
"Five minutes everyone," he heard someone call. "Will Mr. Slate report  
to the stage. Everyone else, get back to your rooms."  
  
Ash walked back to the dressing room that had been assigned to him,   
still debating with himself. He opened the door, instinctively bracing for   
Pikachu to jump on him, but then he remembered she wasn't in the room. One of  
the rules stated that no one not directly involved in the show could be in the  
dressing rooms, and no pokémon outside a pokéball. Pikachu had refused,   
giving Ash a pretty nasty Thundershock for even suggesting it. As it was, she  
was sitting out there, in the center of the front row with Togepi, so they   
could see the performance.   
  
Ash turned on the TV in his room so he could watch the others as they  
went. The lights were just dimming down and he saw Bill making his way up   
onto the stage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Ash heard Bill say before  
tuning him out.   
  
"Might as well start getting ready," he thought, tossing his cap on a  
nearby chair. He opened a garment bag that hung on the back of his door and  
pulled out a tuxedo. "Never thought I'd want to wear one of these," he   
thought with a chuckle as he undressed. "At least my mom can't see me now."  
  
A smattering of applause made him look up at the TV. The curtains were  
parting and Brock walked out to the center of the stage. He was dressed the  
same way he did every day. "Figures Brock would try to keep this low-key,"  
he thought as he settled back to listen to his friend.  
  
Brock hid his nervousness well as he stopped before the microphone   
stand. He nodded to the conductor in the orchestra pit and took a deep breath  
as his music started. A couple of seconds later, he heard the backup singers  
he had chosen starting to sing the chorus.  
  
"(What kind of pokémon are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
What kind of pokémon are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of pokémon are you?)"  
  
Brock pulled the microphone from the stand and started walking around the  
stage, clapping his hands together. The audience soon picked up the rhythm and  
clapped for him as he started to sing.  
  
"Take your NORMAL type like jigglypuff  
Against the GHOSTly gengar the battle's real tough.  
Thunderbolt's a great ELECTRIC attack  
'Til you get GROUND down by a marowak.  
  
(What kind of pokémon are you? How do you do the things you do?)  
  
Don't ya BUG me with a caterpie  
For FLYING types the win's easy.  
Good luck with muk and its POISON gas  
Make one wrong move and it'll kick your GRASS."  
  
Brock cringed slightly as the backups sang the chorus again. He was  
emphasizing the types of pokémon ever so slightly, but the audience was  
picking up on it. Whether that was good or bad he didn't know, but what   
really worried him was the verse coming up. But there was no going back   
now.  
  
"Reach higher with FIRE, go flareon!  
Think twice about ICE to be number one.  
WATER's in order if you wanna be slick  
Mewtwo is the best when you get PSYCHIC.  
  
(What kind of pokémon are you? How do you do the things you do?)  
  
Hitmonlee is the key for your FIGHTING mood  
And you can ROCK and roll with geodude.  
Dratini comes first when you choose DRAGON  
But evolution's the solution if you're gonna win."  
  
As the backups sang the chorus yet again, Brock relaxed. That line with  
Mewtwo had worked perfectly, just like Ash had suggested. He had been a   
little afraid no one would know what he was talking about, but it seemed   
Professor Oak had already spread the word. He started clapping again as they  
sang the final verse.  
  
"(Keep on training so you're stronger and faster  
Just can't stop 'til your power I master.  
My plan is this: I gotta catch 'em all  
Get 'em in my pokéball....  
What kind of pokémon are you?)"  
  
When the song ended, Brock bowed to the audience and got a fairly   
decent round of applause. "Thank you," he called, waving. He jumped down off  
the stage and took his seat next to Pikachu. "So how'd I do?" he asked as   
the stage was being prepared for the next act.  
  
Pikachu held her hands in front of her and wiggled them side to side  
slightly. Brock chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I thought as much," he  
admitted. "Well, let's hope I'm not as bad as some of the others."  
  
Pikachu nodded, then turned to calm Togepi who was crying for Mommy.  
When she saw Gary on the stage next though, she had to hold back from   
launching a thunderbolt right into his smug face. "How dare he use Pikapi's  
song?" she thought angrily.  
  
Ash wasn't doing too much better. He looked for some way to turn off   
the TV, but there was none, so he was forced to listen as Gary and his   
cheerleaders broke into the song that had meant their friendship when they   
were younger.  
  
"'Til the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through,   
You will always be my best friend.  
  
Here we are on a new adventure  
Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness  
We are set for surprises even battle  
We're a team, no one better mess with us.   
  
If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear  
We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right here  
So time after time, that's how it will be, just you and me!"  
  
Gary smirked as he sang the chorus again, knowing what it was doing to   
Ash back in his dressing room. "With any luck, he'll be too worked up to do  
his song right," he thought. He managed to keep the smirk he was feeling off  
his face as the song continued.  
  
"Good friends are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather  
Smile after smile, that's how it will be, just you and me!"  
  
As much as Gary tried to stop it, he remembered all the times he and  
Ash had shared as chidren. They had been more than friends then, more like  
brothers. Then their rivalry got in the way, and things turned out the way  
they were. Gary was so lost in his thoughts he nearly forgot the mark to  
begin the next verse as the song continued.  
  
"Remember when we first met?   
We had such fun, oh I never will forget  
Since then, the times are so good  
We've always stuck together like best friends should!"  
  
"If only that were true," Gary caught himself thinking, then angrily  
forced himself to just sing the last few choruses and get off the stage.   
Brock noticed the change in him and stared at him as he sat down. Gary,  
feeling Brock's eyes on him, glared at him, daring him to say anything.   
Brock stared a moment longer then just shrugged and sat back in his chair.  
  
Jessie stood behind the closed curtain, taking her position. "Where is   
James?" she yelled. "We can't wait for him forever!"  
  
"I'm here Jess," James called, running toward her, a crown in hand. "I   
had trouble finding this."  
  
"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached," she muttered, adjusting  
her headset microphone. "Meowth! You have that megaphone?"  
  
"Right here," Meowth said, waving it from just offstage. It was just   
like the one they had used to fool the Growlithes with Officer Jenny's voice.  
"Meowth, why do I have to wear this again?"  
  
"It's part of the act," James reminded him, taking his place by Jessie   
as the stage lights dimmed. Low, dark, threatening music started to play as  
Meowth raised the megaphone to his lips and yelled out in a perfect replica   
of the Boss' voice. "This is the Boss, and I'm sick of waiting. I want   
Pikachu! And this time don't screw it up!"  
  
Pikachu went rigid with fear as she recognized the voice, refraining  
from loosing a Thunder on the entire building only because Togepi had   
waddled into her lap. But she was only vaguely aware of the backup singers.  
  
(Prepare for trouble, make it double.   
Prepare for trouble, make it double.)  
  
"We'll be the richest rouges of all time," James said, still behind  
the curtain.  
  
"Creators of a grand design," Jessie sung, standing beside James.  
  
"I'll be the king," James sung, stepping into view dressed as a king.  
  
"I'll be the queen," Jessie added, looking the part as she stepped out  
next to James.  
  
"I'll be the joker," Meowth said, jumping out in a jester's outfit, "of   
crime."  
  
They stood perfectly still as the backup repeated their part and then a  
smirk crossed Jessie's lips. "Prepare for trouble."  
  
"Make it double!" James said with a smile.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" she called, her voice echoing as she flung away her robe,   
revealing her Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"James!" he called, doing the same as Jessie.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said as the   
  
curtain rose and the lights came up, revealing a large red "R" and all the   
backup singers dressed as black Rockets.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said, his voice shaking with  
authority like none had ever heard before.  
  
"That's right!" Meowth agreed, finally out of his costume. All three   
of them performed a well-executed and difficult dance routine as the backups  
sang the chorus:  
  
(Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you  
Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble   
And trouble's gonna follow you...)  
  
"We're gonna capture Pikachu," Jessie and James added, pointing right at  
Pikachu as they stopped dancing. Pikachu looked slightly unnerved, but was   
actually enjoying the show too much to do much about it. James said the next   
part just slightly behind the backups singing it, but it sounded intentional.  
  
"We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong,   
For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon"  
  
"I'm so gorgeous," Jessie said, a saucy smile on her lips as she flipped   
her hair.  
  
"I'm always the man," James added with what was supposed to be a macho  
pose, but failed miserably.  
  
"You're just the players in my master plan!" Meowth yelled through the  
megaphone from offstage, though no one had seen him slip off. Pikachu tensed  
once again, but not too much as she realized it was part of the show and not  
Giovanni himself. Another dance routine, different from the first, followed  
with the chorus. James again took the next part, while Jessie grabbed a pair  
of shovels and acted like she was digging through the stage.  
  
"We're always gonna try it, no one can deny it   
(We can cause a riot in Sunday school.) Ooh, a riot!  
We'll have you believing truth can be deceiving."  
  
Jessie looked up and said in perfect time with James, "'Do unto others'   
is our Golden Rule." James dissolved into that laugh of his as Jessie pulled  
him over to the "hole". "This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say   
so myself."  
  
"Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie," James agreed.  
  
"Would you two stop yappin'?" Meowth said, scratching them both in the  
face. He pointed off stage and yelled, "Here they come!" just before Jessie   
and James booted him in the direction he was pointing.  
  
(Prepare for trouble!)  
  
Jessie and James continued "digging" as the backups repeated the chorus.  
After the first repitition, Meowth came out on stage...dressed as Pikachu?   
Jessie pointed at him and started to chase after him with James close behind.  
They tried to herd Meowth(Pikachu) to the now open trap door, but fell in   
themselves. Then Meowth grabbed a huge wooden thunderbolt and hurled it into  
the trapdoor. At the same time, a massive explosion, presumably from Weezing,  
threw Team Rocket up in the air, through an open skylight as they yelled,   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
After a tense moment, they came crashing back down, only to be grabbed  
by Arbok. The crowd was stunned silent for a moment, then they exploded in   
cheers. "They like us Jessie!" James said, taking a bow.  
  
"Of course James," Jessie said, bowing herself. "They know true class  
when they see it."  
  
In the back, Ash could only stare at the screen. "I have to follow   
that?" he thought worriedly. "No way!"  
  
He almost didn't hear the knock at the door or see the stage hand peek  
inside. "It's time, Mr. Ketchum," he said. "Have you decided yet?"  
  
Ash looked at the door, his expression blank for a moment, but then held  
up two fingers. "I guess my decision was made for me," he thought. "I just  
hope it's enough to win."  
  
It took a good ten minutes to get the crowd quieted, and Jessie and   
James kept going back onstage to answer curtain calls. Finally though, they   
took their seats beside Brock and stayed there. "I hate to say it," Brock   
admitted, "but you two were amazing."  
  
"Pipikachu," Pikachu agreed reluctantly.  
  
"It was nothing," Meowth said snobbishly. "Just your average day for   
us. Haven't you ever thought about how much we put into our schemes?"  
  
"If you can do this, why are you part of Team Rocket then? You could  
make so much money going straight."  
  
"Umm...." The three members of Team Rocket looked at each other and  
sweatdropped. "Never mind that now," Jessie said. "Looks like your friend  
is on."  
  
Ash walked out on stage as the curtain rose, straightening his tuxedo.  
He got a few whistles from some of the girls in the audience, and even Jessie  
had to admit he looked good...for a twerp. Misty, on the other hand, had   
never seen Ash look so handsome, and that feeling she was becoming all too  
familiar with rose up in her heart.   
  
"Well, time to get ready," she thought, shaking her head to focus her  
thoughts. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. The dress she was  
wearing had been express mailed to her by her sister Daisy, and Misty was  
having second thoughts about it. She had never been one for dresses, but   
this one made her look like...like a beautiful lady. She sat down at her  
table and applied some makeup sparingly, then turned to look at the TV again  
as she heard Ash speak.  
  
Ash had been sitting at a piano in the center of the stage for a few  
moments now, trying to work up the nerve to start. "Before I begin," he said   
into the microphone sitting on top of the piano, "I just wanted to dedicate   
this song to the best pokémon...no, the best friend I could ever have. I   
almost lost her one day because I thought I knew what was best for her...and   
I was wrong. Pikachu, this one's for you."  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu whispered, confused. She thought he was going to  
sing his mother's song, but the tune he began playing was totally different.  
Then she heard the first few words and it literally took her breath away.  
  
"I close my eyes, and I can see   
The day we met. Just one moment and I knew   
You're my best friend, do anything for you.  
  
We've gone so far, and done so much  
And I feel like we've always been together  
Right by my side, through thick and thin...  
You're the part of my life I'll always remember!   
  
The time has come, it's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I...   
Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye."  
  
Pikachu just watched Ash like there was nothing else in the world but   
him and her. It was over, the battle was lost. She loved him, and she   
didn't care what consequences that might bring. She sighed happily as Ash  
continued his song. Or rather, her song.  
  
"You've helped me find the strength inside,   
And the courage to make my dreams come true   
How will I find another friend like you?   
  
Two of a kind, that's what we are  
And it seemed like we were always winning  
But as our team is torn apart  
I wish we could go back to the beginning.  
  
The time has come, it's for the best I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I   
Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye."  
  
Ash nearly broke down as he whispered the last few words, "Somehow today   
we have to say goodbye...."  
  
A quiet, heartfelt applause sounded through the audience as the last   
notes faded away. "Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, launching from her seat right  
into Ash's arms.   
  
Ash started a bit in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around   
Pikachu and hugged her close. He waved quietly to the audience as he stood   
and made his way to his seat, which was unfortunately next to Gary. "Nice  
song," Gary muttered, mostly to himself.  
  
Ash heard him though, but pretended not to. All he did was nuzzle   
Pikachu's cheek with his own and smile.  
  
Misty quickly blinked away her tears as she walked to the stage. "Can't  
mess up my makeup," she thought.   
  
"Are you ready Ms. Waterflower?" A stage hand asked.  
  
Misty nodded and forced a smile. The main lights dimmed as the curtain   
rose. She walked out on stage, followed by the spotlight, right to the   
microphone standing in the center.   
  
Ash saw Misty and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a shimmering green  
dress, nothing at all like the goldeen dress he had seen her in last time. It  
complimented her form well, and Ash could plainly see she had one now. Not   
that he ever thought her ugly or underdeveloped, just that he had never seen   
her as beautiful as he did at that moment. She wore only light makeup, some  
shiny pink lip gloss and a bit of blush. But with her looks, anymore would  
have been too much.  
  
Pikachu gently closed Ash's mouth and sighed. She knew that look, and  
knew what it meant. She knew she should be happy for Ash, but her heart was  
heavy and cold.  
  
Misty nodded to the band behind her and closed her blue-green eyes.   
When time came for her to start singing, she poured all her emotion into the  
words, and looked right at Ash.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night,  
'Neath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true."  
  
She saw Ash looking at her intently as she whispered the next line,   
suiting actions to words, "You look at me, I look away.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that, I love you."  
  
Misty took the microphone from the stand and walked down the stairs  
into the audience, singing as she went, until she stood right in front of  
Ash:  
  
"I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself, 'Today could be the day.'   
But every time, I lose my nerve."  
  
Ash looked away under the intenseness of her gaze, just in time for her  
to sing, "I look at you, you look away." He continued looking away throughout  
the whole chorus, looking back at her only when she took hold of his hand as   
she sang the next verse.  
  
"Why, why do you turn away?   
It must be, you're afraid like me  
(I try) I try, but I can't pretend that I   
Don't feel for you, the way I do.   
Can't you see?"  
  
Ash was so lost in her eyes, he paid no attention to anything else she   
sang, any of the choruses. The only thing he heard was the last words she   
whispered: "I love you". The look in her eyes told him it was much more than  
just a song. And in that moment, he knew his feelings for her were no crush.  
He loved her. It was as simple as that.  
  
Misty saw the light come into Ash's eyes as realization set in, and she  
smiled softly. She was about to lean in and kiss him, but then she heard the  
audience applauding. That snapped the mood. Blushing, she hurriedly sat   
down next to Ash, secretly pleased that he had not yet let go of her hand.  
  
After a few moments, Bill walked up on stage with a piece of paper in   
his hands. "The results have been recorded," he announced, at which the   
audience clapped. "But before I read them, let's give a big round of   
applause to all these trainers for their efforts today."  
  
He gestured to someone off stage and two stage hands brought out a   
table with five pokéballs. "In fifth place, Brock Slate. Come up and claim  
your new pokémon."  
  
Brock shrugged and jogged up the steps to the stage. He shook hands   
with Bill and accepted his pokéball. He walked off to the side and stood   
there, waiting to hear the other names.  
  
"So what is it?" someone from the audience yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah right," Brock said, embarassed. "Pokéball, go!" In a flash  
of light, a rhyhorn emerged and bellowed. "All right!" Brock said, pumping  
his fist in the air. "Just the kind of pokémon for me."   
  
"In fourth place," Bill said as Brock recalled his new rhyhorn, "Gary  
Oak."  
  
"Oh well," Gary said, acting like it was no big deal he placed so low.  
He leapt up on the stage and took the offered pokéball and tossed it down.  
  
"Ditto!" the pink pokémon exclaimed as it was released from its   
pokéball.  
  
"Cool!" Gary said, recalling it, "I don't have one of these yet."  
  
"Third place goes to Ash Ketchum," Bill said as Gary moved aside.  
  
Ash put Pikachu back in her chair as he stood. He let go of Misty's   
hand reluctantly and walked up on stage, shaking Bill's hand and taking the  
pokéball that was now his. "I choose you!" he yelled, tossing it down.  
  
A large blue pokémon appeared, taking up most of the stage where they   
stood. It waved its flippers and looked rather uncomfortable on dry land.  
"A lapras!" Ash cried, hugging the lapras around its neck and getting licked  
in the process. "This will make getting to Cinnabar a piece of cake. Lapras,  
return!"  
  
"Now for second place," Bill said, drawing it out slightly. He could   
see the nervousness on Misty's face, as well as Team Rocket's. "This one   
goes to...." He held the pokéball out toward Team Rocket for a second before  
turning and saying, "Misty Waterflower!"  
  
Misty smiled sadly, then nearly got crushed back into her seat by Jessie  
and James jumping around. She quickly made it up on stage and away from them.  
"Would you two calm down?!" she demanded, her head growing impossibly large.  
  
Jessie and James immediately sat back down as the entire audience   
sweatdropped. Bill, looking rather nervous, timidly handed her the pokéball   
and stepped back. Misty tossed it down, thinking, "I hope it's a water type."  
  
"Karp!"  
  
Misty facefaulted and then rounded on Bill. "A Magikarp?!"   
  
"Wait!" Bill said, holding up his hands in a defensive posture. "Feed  
it this!"  
  
Misty snatched the treat from Bill and fed it to the Magikarp flopping  
around on stage. As soon as the Magikarp swallowed it down, a white light  
engulfed it. Misty stared in awe as that little fish evolved into one of the  
most powerful pokémon of all. "Gyarados!"  
  
"I wanted you to evolve it," Bill explained. "Otherwise the gyarados  
wouldn't be all that loyal to you. But now it'll follow your every order."  
  
Misty clapped her hands together and recalled the gyarados. "Now this  
is a water pokémon," she said, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Now then, we all know who's in first place," Bill said as Team Rocket  
ran on stage, looking eagerly at that last pokéball. "I can't believe I'm   
giving you this," he muttered, "but I guess you earned it."  
  
Jessie snatched the pokéball up and released the pokémon inside.   
"Dratini!" it trilled, jumping up into Jessie's arms.  
  
"A dratini!" all three exclaimed, thinking about how much their boss  
would love it.  
  
Then James took a good look at it. "Wait a minute, why is this dratini  
grey?" he asked.  
  
"This dratini comes from a very special dragonite, one which you should   
remember from my lighthouse," he said, frowning.  
  
All three stared at the dratini, sleeping comfortably against Jessie's   
bosom. They looked at each other and gulped nervously.   
  
"That concludes this contest," Bill said. "Thank you all for coming."  
He bowed as the curtain dropped and the audience applauded.   
  
"Well, I'm outta here," Gary said, tucking his pokéball away. "See ya  
around, losers."  
  
"Gary, wait up," Ash called, taking a step toward him. "Look, I know   
we're not the best of friends anymore, but for old time's sake, I'll give you  
a bit of advice. If you want to learn how to train that ditto, go to the   
house of Imité and train under Duplica. There's no one better with a ditto."  
  
Gary looked back at Ash a moment, gauging his expression. Satisfied he  
was telling the truth, he nodded his head and walked out the door.  
  
"That was very big of you, Ash," Brock said.  
  
"I've made the first step," he said. "It's up to Gary now." He looked  
over to Team Rocket and saw them still looking at each other. "So what are   
you three going to do? Turn that dratini over to your boss?"  
  
Jessie looked down at the dratini again and her face softened. "Do we  
really have to?" she asked her partners.  
  
James smiled quietly. "No, I guess not. We'll train it ourselves."  
  
"Besides," Meowth added, "a dragonite would be great for stealing   
pokémon."  
  
"Uhh, right!"  
  
"Team Rocket's running off again!" they yelled as they ran out the exit  
door, nearly running over a slower moving Gary.  
  
"Well, I'm heading back to the hotel," Brock said, moving quickly to the  
door. "I know you two have a lot to discuss, so I'll let you talk in private.  
Later!"  
  
Ash and Misty blushed uncomfortably as Brock left. "Can we put this off  
till later?" Misty said, picking up Togepi as it waddled near her.  
  
"Umm, yeah," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head as Pikachu climbed   
up on his shoulder. Without another word, they both left, so much to say in   
their heads and hearts, but none that pass their lips. 


End file.
